


gasoline

by mintwhiskey



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I posted it on twitter first but decided to add in to the numbers on here bc we dont have enough, again this is RANDOM AS SHIT, also this was written several weeks ago so its completely off canon, bc like I said I have no life, but we all know this is exactly how penelope would react, but whatever at least posie exists, i wrote this bc i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintwhiskey/pseuds/mintwhiskey
Summary: penelope finds out about josie kissing rafael





	gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this even is but enjoy I guess???

the classroom begins to empty out around josie as she stands at her desk, putting her books back in her bag, ready to head off to lunch.

 

she's halfway through packing up when she looks up and finds _penelope fucking park_ , perched up on top of her own desk, one long leg crossed over the other one - watching her. there's only a student or two left in the classroom other than the two of them and they're also almost ready to leave too - and penelope is just sitting there, not looking like she's going to move from her spot anytime soon.

 

_oh god, no._

 

josie quickly goes back to her work, desperate to get out here as fast as possible, when she hears the last two students leave as well and then she's left alone with the last person in this world that she'd want to be stuck with.

 

" _so_ ," penelope drawls, gently rocking one boot clad foot in the air, "rafael waithe, huh?"

 

josie's hands slow down in their movements, god damn it - _of course_ she found out. she's _penelope park_ \- evil itself, how could she not? she's found out about her kissing rafael and now she's here to give her hell for it- even though it's none of her damn business.

 

"I heard about your little rendezvous in the forests with the new guy," penelope muses, her tone casual, "how was it?"

 

josie ignores her. she doesn't know the true nature of that kiss and josie is in no mood to enlighten her. let her think whatever she wants to think.

 

"I didn't think you'd be able to get over me so soon," she continues, sounding highly amused, "but looks like you have."

 

josie doesn't want to indulge her but she's goading her and it's already working - it always does, lately, "looks like I have,"

 

penelope let's out a quiet chuckle, "but _have_ you? _really_?"

 

she looks up, jaw clenched, "yes."

 

"mmhmm," penelope tilts her head a little, regarding her with those brilliant, mischievous eyes, "I don't think so."

 

"remind me again where I said that I cared about what you think?"

 

penelope hops off her desk and takes a step closer to her, eyes fixed on her face, "rafael waithe? _really_ , josie?"

 

josie raises an eyebrow, "what's wrong with rafael?"

 

"why did you kiss him?"

 

"because I wanted to," she bites out, "and last time I checked, I'm not bound to answer to you."

 

penelope laughs, clearly unaffected by her snark, and takes another two steps toward her, "you kissed him because you wanted to show everyone, and yourself, how you're over me. or _maybe_ , you want to go around kissing random people so that you _can_ get over me."

 

"but I already am, penelope," josie zips up her bag and turns, "I _am_ over you and you're going to have to accept it."

 

"is that so?" her voice is low and there's a certain lilt to it that sets josie's heart racing, "you're really going to stick to that?"

 

"I will, because it's true," she slings her bag over her shoulder, ready to move, "and you're going to swallow this pill, no matter how bitter it tastes."

 

she makes to move towards the door but penelope is in her way and her arms are crossed over her chest and she steps closer once more,

 

"oh, _honey_ ," now she's right up in josie's space and she's smirking in that stupid, self-satisfied way that makes josie's knees weak, "the _only_ thing I'll be swallowing is the sounds you make when I have you pinned against a wall."

 

josie's mouth goes dry as a bone; penelope has always been this bold and unapologetic, and josie has always found her way of talk rather a major turn-on, and she's furious at the realization that she _stills_ find it so.

 

penelope steps forward again and josie remembers to move just in time. she backs up as penelope continues to saunter closer, holding her gaze, keeping her transfixed.

 

"you've always been such a bad liar, josie," penelope teases, continuing to back her up, "and you're _especially_ terrible when it comes to denying your feelings for me."

 

"I don't _have_ feelings for you," josie snaps, exerting as much force into the words as possible but she knows it's futile, they don't sound convincing to even herself.

 

"but you _do_ ," penelope's eyes burn with an intensity that makes josie feel as if her skin is igniting, "you have feelings for me and you will _always_ have feelings for me. you wanna know why, josie? because my love wasn't ordinary- and you can't get over it that easily."

 

she doesn't say it outright but everything in her voice screams one thing and _one_ thing only; _you are mine, always - mine, mine, mine and nobody else's._

 

it makes it a little harder to josie to swallow, but she pushes on, "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"admit it, jo," penelope gives her a look that has her biting down on her own tongue, " _you want me_ , just as day one - just as you always will, no matter how many test drives you take on newer rides."

 

" _seriously_ ," josie starts but penelope is pushing closer again and she forgets what she was going to say,

 

"and as for rafael waithe," penelope says with a little chuckle but it's not humorous _at all_ , "he is new and he's exciting- and he _may_ even be good, but he's not me. he wouldn't know where to kiss you, or how to touch you right," her tone sounds seemingly light but there's a dangerous edge to it that makes josie's insides quiver and her heart pound wildly, "he wouldn't know, josie, because _he. isn't. me_."

 

josie's back hits one of the desks, causing her to halt. _oh fuck._

 

penelope takes one last step and then she's there, a single breath away from josie and she's everything josie sees, everything she hears, everything she feels. her bag slips off her shoulder, falling to the ground with a dull thud.

 

" _penelope_ ," josie tries to warn her, but it sounds so weak, so pathetic - it's ridiculous, "what are you _doing_?"

 

her eyes dart past penelope to where the classroom door is standing ajar, an open invitation for anyone to come in. it's lunch time now and everybody would be at the cafeteria but- _oh god_ , what if a _teacher_ comes? what if _lizzie_ comes looking for her? penelope doesn't seem to care about any of that- but then again, she never cares much about anything whatsoever.

 

"nothing too complicated," penelope shrugs, "just trying to get you to stop lying to yourself. and to everyone else."

 

she's there, barely inches away and josie can _feel_ the heat coming off her skin and she can smell her spice and sandalwood perfume and she's so close, josie can almost _taste_ her- god, she _wants_ to taste her. all of it makes her dizzy- so lightheaded, she could collapse.

 

"we can't do this," she stutters, unable to tear her gaze away from penelope's inviting eyes and her goddamn mouth, "we _shouldn't_. w-we can't. _I can't_."

 

the lie tastes bitter on her tongue.

 

"you can walk away, you know," penelope tells her, eyes flickering across her lips, "you can push past me, walk away. I'm not restraining you."

 

 _of course,_ she's right. but josie just stares at her, the edge of the table cutting into her lower back and her legs feeling like absolute jelly.

 

"but you're _not_ walking away," the short haired girl states, voice full of smug satisfaction, "you can't and you don't _want to_. you can tell me if I'm wrong, josie."

 

she unfolds her arms and leans forward, putting her hands on the desk behind josie, on either side of her and josie finds herself a millimeter away from those plush lips and piercing eyes. every atom in her body comes alive- buzzing, electric and she finds it very hard to draw proper breath. penelope has always had that effect on her, her proximity has always left her feeling like a live wire.

 

" _penelope_ ," she tries again, but she doesn't even know _what_ she's asking for this time.

 

"since you seem to be forgetting it lately, I can remind you what you really want- _show_ you," penelope's voice is brimming with playfulness but there's also that certain tone that makes it borderline seducing.

 

and oh, it's doing the job _so_ _well_.

 

she shifts forward another inch and suddenly one of her knees is between josie's legs but it doesn't touch her skin. penelope is _all over her_ but isn't touching her anywhere at all; it's tantalizing- almost _torturous_ and josie doesn't know what to do or what to feel. she knows penelope is doing it on purpose and she doesn't know if it makes her angry or frustrated.

 

"you want me," penelope's breath fans across josie's lips, hot and minty and so, so tempting, "you want me to pin you down on one of these desks and _tear_ these clothes off of you; you want to me to kiss you all over and mark you in places _everyone_ can see; you want me to make you forget your own name and make you fall apart - _again_ and _again_ and _again_."

 

josie's breathe is hitched somewhere in her throat and she can taste the dryness in her mouth and her heart is pounding so hard, her chest is vibrating with the force of it.

 

penelope bites down on the corner of her own mouth, dragging her smoldering gaze down from josie's eyes to her parted lips and then further down her neck, before slowly coming back up - and josie is so turned on, it's _fucking embarrassing._ they're breathing the same air, heavy and fast, noses almost brushing and anyone could walk in on them right now and _all josie wants to do_ is grab penelope by her stupid fucking collar and _kiss her_ _so hard_ , it would bruise her.

 

"but you know," penelope whispers against her lips, voice breathless and scratchy, yet still not touching her, "you're right. we can't do this. we shouldn't."

 

before josie can understand what's happening, penelope is drawing away, lifting one hand to trace a long finger down josie's throat, lips twitched up in that bastard smirk, "see you around, babe."

 

with that, she turns on her heel and heads for the door - leaving josie stunned and bewildered and so helplessly high on desire in her wake. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope your braincells survived this


End file.
